


lose your head

by summerdayghost



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “Is that a person!?”
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	lose your head

When Tom unveiled their meal Greg was startled to put it lightly, “Is that a person!?”

As far as stupid questions went, this was a low point for Greg, but this was not a situation he ever anticipated.

“Was a person,” Tom shrugged, “Don’t worry. It wasn’t anyone who mattered.”

“Am I someone who matters?” he understood he probably should’ve been more concerned for the dead person than his own fate but he could not make the feeling come.

“No,” Tom chuckled, “Of course you are. You wouldn’t get such a luxury if you weren’t. Now eat up.”

Now Greg did not feel this made them any classier than those trailer park ghouls he only knew about because of late night reruns of documentaries made just to scare women, the guys who kidnapped girls off the side of the road and boiled them in pots, but he didn’t protest further. He very much could have though considering that he was pretty sure that he read somewhere that you could get horribly sick from this. As far as romantic evenings went it could have been much worse, and by the morning the shame he felt at enjoying the taste was gone.


End file.
